The present invention relates to a protective sheath recloseable by overlapping.
Using recloseable sheaths to protect elongate members, such as bundles of electrical cables, control cables or pipes or hoses, routinely used in automobile vehicles, is known in the art.
The purpose of these sheaths is to protect the elongate members from the external environment mechanically and sometimes acoustically.
They are additionally used to hold these elongate members together, in particular in the case of bundles of electrical cables or control cables.
To facilitate fitting a protective sheath to an elongate member, a substantially tubular sheath is used, slit longitudinally, so that it can be opened up and then reclosed after positioning it along the length of an elongate member.
This sheath is a textile sheath, for example, of the woven or braided polyester type. It may be conformed so that, when unstressed, it takes the form of a tubular sheath closed by virtue of an overlapping portion in which the two longitudinal edges of the sheath are superposed. A sheath of this kind is referred to as self-closeable.
However, although this sheath is self-closeable, it is sometimes necessary, in order to ensure that the sheath actually remains properly closed, to tape it at a regular distance along its length, for example with adhesive tape, or to position fixing clips along its length.
Furthermore, it is necessary to prevent movement of these sheaths in translation along the elongate member, and in particular along straight sections of this elongate member.
In this case a portion of adhesive tape is frequently placed at each end of the sheath so that the adhesive overlaps the sheath and the elongate member that it protects.